Survivor: Mystery Dungeon
by Red-Ice14
Summary: A survivor game show with Pokemon. Rated for language though I'll usually censor it.
1. Prologue

Author notes: Anything between asterisks are what the Pokemon is doing and anything between square brackets is what they are thinking. All of Magneton's text will be in parenthases with a number before it so you can tell which one is talking. Also I don't own Pokemon, make no profit, own no characters, etc. etc.

Mewtwo: Hello my name is Mewtwo and I'm your host on this season of survivor. The winner will win $1,000,000. The contestants are all Pokemon and there will be 5, yes 5, teams. There is plenty of streams around the island so the water Pokemon can move. The contestants will be here for 43 days. Let's meet the contestants. First off is someone who everybody should know, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Glad to be here everybody.

Mewtwo: Next is [They seriously let this guy in?] Magikarp.

Mewtwo: Next we get 3 contestants in one, everybody meet Magneton.

Magneton: 1(Hello everybody, we're winning this thing) 2(Whatever) 3(Quit being so mean) 2(Shut up)

Mewtwo: Anyway, our next contestant is Chansey.

Chansey: I just hope that we all have fun.

Mewtwo: Our next contestant is Magmar

Magmar: Everybody might as well just give up now because I'm winning this thing.

Mewtwo: Let's just introduce the next 3 together, Dragonair, Jigglypuff, and Meowth.

Meowth: Hey Dragonair, how come your red, aren't you supposed to be blue?

Dragonair: Haven't you ever heard of a shiny Pokemon?

Meowth: [So this is a shiny Pokemon, if I capture him later and sell him to a trainer I ought to be able to make a lot of money.]

Jigglypuff: I just want to be friends with you all.

Mewtwo: You 8 will all be on the first team. You shall be kn...

Magneton: 1(what do you mean 8?) 3(It's not nice to call us one Pokemon)

Mewtwo: Get used to it, and if you interrupt me again, be prepared to feel some pain. Back to what I was saying, you shall be known as Team Kanto. Time to Introduce the members of Team Johto. First member, [another weakling] Sunkern.

Sunkern: I will erase the bad name for all Sunkerns.

Mewtwo: Next is another Pokemon that has to live in the streams, Kingdra.

Kingdra: *tch*

Mewtwo: Next is someone even I would not want to meet in a back alley, meet Houndoom.

Houndoom: You shall all meet your doom.

Mewtwo: Let's speed this up, introducing Quilava, Smeargle, Misdreavus, Sneasel, and Larvitar.

Larvitar: nicetomeetyouallihopeto...

Sneasel: Stop talking so fast, your giving me a headache.

Mewtwo: The next team is...

Quilava: Hey what about the rest of us, don't we get to say something?

Mewtwo: *stares evilly at Quilava*

Quilava: I'll shut up.

Mewtwo: Team Hoenn [as if they didn't see this name coming]. Introducing Mawile, Kirlia, Vibrava, Ninjask, Slakoth, Mudkip, Whismur, and Absol.

*Mawile, Kirlia, Slakoth, Mudkip, Whismur, and Absol walk in, Slakoth being dragged by Absol.*

Mewtwo: Where is Vibrava and Ninjask?

Mawile: Their racing around the island, they just can't keep still.

Mewtwo: Go find them and tell them to get their asses here, NOW!

Mawile: *runs off to find them*

Mudkip: so i herd u liek mudkipz

Everybody except Whismur: NO WE DON'T!

Whismur: What, what did he say?

Absol: What are you, deaf?

Whismur: Your going to have to speak louder, I can't hear you.

Mewtwo: Now, the Sinnoh team. Piplup, Bidoof Buneary, Lucario, Garchomp, Skuntank, Rhyperior, and Glaceon.

Piplup: Hello, it's everybody favorite Pokemon.

Rhyperior: Be quiet, nobody knows who you are.

Lucario: I do, he's umm... Glaceon.

Glaceon: I'm Glaceon.

Lucario: Really?

Buneary: so who is he then?

Piplup: Alright, alright, I get it. But I will be the fan favorite this season.

Buneary: So Glaceon, how about we go out sometime?

Glaceon: Sorry, but your not my kind of girl.

Buneary: How do you know?

Glaceon: I don't like girls who make their move on somebody they barely know. I always think their just ****s trying to find some quick pleasure.

Slakoth: Just like Kirlia's mom.

Kirlia: So, just go back to sleep you lazy bum.

Mewtwo: Hey, hey. This is a family show. Moving on, the final team is the Isshu Team. Tsutarja, Kibago, Tabunne, Waruvile, Choroneko, Hihidaruma, Zorua, Bachuru.

Chansey: EEKK! BUG, GET IT AWAY.

Bachuru: I'm not a bug, spiders are not bugs.

Meowth: Psst, Dragonair, who's that fine lady over there.

Dragonair: That's Choroneko

Meowth: Choroneko, such a lovely sounding name, I gotta make my moves right if I want to get someone like that.

Dragonair: Remember this is a competition, don't let your crush get in the way of our challenges.

Tsutarja: [So, this is my competition. Half of them don't seem like that big of threats. I'm sure I'll be able to beat them with my surperior intelligence]

Waruvile: What's with that smug look Tsutarja, you think you can beat us?

Tsutarja: No, I just always have this look.

Mewtwo: So that is the end of this episode, tune in next time for more Survivor: Mystery Dungeon.

Hope to see you all next chapter be sure to leave reviews or don't. Anything you liked, didn't like just say so. I don't mind constructive criticism just no flaming. Sorry about any typos, all I have to type this with is Notepad.

Also, since it wasn't made clear for most Pokemon, Dragonair, Chansey, Jigglypuff, Misdreavus, Sunkern, Mawile, Kirlia, Whismur, Buneary, Tabunne, & Choroneko are females. The other 29 are males.


	2. Day 1

Author notes: If a person speaks twice in a row, that just means that some time passed before they started speaking again. And again, don't own pokemon or characters.

* * *

Announcer Guy: Welcome back to survivor. This time teams will be building their camps and choose their leaders.

* * *

Mewtwo: All teams will decide on where to build their camps, so go off with your teams and get building. I will be at your camps later to decide your team leaders.

* * *

Kanto

Announcer Guy: Here we come to the Kanto Team wandering around the forest.

Pikachu: Where should we build the camp? It should at leaast be near a stream so Magikarp can stay around us.

Magmar: Why? He's just going to be eliminated right away anyway so what's the point?

Dragonair: He is still a member of our team. It doesn't matter how weak he is, he's sure to have strengths in other areas.

Magmar: A Magikarp? I don't think so.

Mewtwo: *walks in* It is time to elect your leader, who would like to volunteer.

Pikachu & Meowth: I will

Mewtwo: Hopefully you all have already gotten to know eachother, because there will be no speeches. Turn in your votes now.

Mewtwo: 4 votes Pikachu, 2 vote Meowth. Your new team leader is Pikachu.

Johto

* * *

Announcer Guy: And now is the Johto team all sitting around Quilava who is standing on a log in a cleared section of the forest.

Quilava: Who here is good at building.

Larvitar and Smeargle: Me!

Quilava: Alright, you two can build the shelter. Make sure a part of the shelter is over the stream so Kingdra can get inside. Sneasel, you should be able to use those claws of yours to gather wood.

Sneasel: Alright, I'm on it.

Quilava: The rest of you can go fishing or gather berries.

Houndoom: You shall face the wrath of hell if I have to exert myself.

Sunkern: I don't want to work with someone with such a demonic voice anyway.

Kingdra: And he is outta here.

Houndoom: Did you say something?

Kingdra: Not a thing.

Mewtwo: It's time to vote for your leaders, who volunteers.

Everyone: I nominate Quilava

Mewtwo: Do you accept Quilava?

Quilava: Sure.

Mewtwo: Anybody want to challenge Quilava? No, so that means that Quilava is your new team leader.

Hoenn

* * *

Announcer Guy: Here is the Hoenn team hanging out at the beach, or at least most of the Hoenn team -  
Kirlia: I'm starting to get worried about those three, they still haven't got back yet.

Slakoth: Do they even know where we are?

Absol: I doubt it. Kirlia, you have psychic powers. Can you go find them.

Kirlia: I guess. *leaves*

Slakoth: How long do you suppose it will take them.

Mudkip: OVER 9000! minutes.

Mewtwo: Seems a lot of your members are missing, how do you think we are supposed to vote for your leader.

Ninjask: *comes zooming into camp* I volunteer.

Absol: As if someone who can't even show up on time has the discipline to be leader.

Vibrava: I think he could, he was fast enough to beat me.

Mawile: Speed... has... noth... ing.. to.. do.. with.. being.. a.. leader. *falls over*

Kirlia: You okay Mawile?

Mawile: I couldn't... catch them.

Mewtwo: Is anybody else going to go for the leader position?

Kirlia: I will.

Mewtwo: Alright. Time to vote now

Mewtwo: 4 votes Kirlia, 1 vote Ninjask. Wait, thats only 5 votes, who didn't vote.

Absol: I thought we all did. Hey Whismur did you vote?

Whismur: What?

Absol: VOTING!

Whismur: What about it.

Absol: I think we have our answer.

Mewtwo: Either way, Kirlia would still be your team leader.

Sinnoh

* * *

Announcer Guy: Sinnoh team, base of a mountain, yadda yadda yadda.

Lucario: We already got our shelter built.

Rhyperior: Not much of a shelter, but it will work.

Skuntank: It would've been better if we all worked, Bidoof, Buneary.

Buneary: What?

Piplup: Stop flirting with everybody and do what you need to do.

Buneary: But you guys are all just so... Wait when did you get here? I don't remember you.

Piplup: Shut up.

Lucario: What's with Bidoof? He's just had that blank stare this entire time.

Garchomp: I think he has mental problems.

Mewtwo: Time to decide your leaders, who volunteers?

Piplup: I will

Mewtwo: Sorry, but who are you again?

Piplup: Arrgh!

Mewtwo: Would anybody like to challenge Arrgh to be the leader.

Piplup: That's not my

Mewtwo: Yeah, yeah.

Garchomp: I'll do it.

Mewtwo: Arrgh or Garchomp, cast your votes now.

3 votes Garchomp, 2 votes Arrgh...

Piplup: Ughh.

Mewtwo: and 1 vote for, Oran berry? Who voted for an oran berry.

Bidoof: Bidoof

Lucario: Of course.

Your new team leader is, Garchomp.

Piplup: No fair. It would have been a tie if Bidoof had half a brain.

Garchomp: You lost fair and square Arrgh.

Piplup: MY NAME IS NOT ARRGH!

Isshu

* * *

Announcer Guy: Isshu, edge of a pond. and where is my paycheck?

Kibago: *Jumping between trees* Wee, this is fun.

Tabunne: Be careful up there Kibago.

Tsutarja: *Walks up* Tabunne, just who I was looking for. How would you and Kibago like to form an alliance with me.

Tabunne: Sure, what do you think Kibago.

Kibago: Yeah.

Tsutarja: Alright great. See you later.

* * *

Announcer Guy: Now Hihidaruma, Zorua, and Waruvile here is building the shelter for the Isshu team

Zorua: Hey, what was that? Hihidaruma, I think this place is haunted a voice is coming out of nowhere.

Hihidaruma: You're just hearing things. So Waruvile, how about joining an alliance with me, together we will make it to the final merge.

Waruvile: Sure, but only two of us is not going to make it that far.

Hihidaruma: Hmm, you're right. Hey Zorua, want to join an alliance with us?

Zorua: Sure, I'd love to.

Tsutarja: How about letting me in on your alliance also. With half of the team on your side you will basically control the team.

Hihidaruma: Alright, you're both in.

Tsutarja: [Perfect, now I just have to ally myself with Bachuru and Choroneko.]

Mewtwo: Everybody gather around. It is time to choose your leader.

Hihidaruma: I'll be the leader.

Tabunne: I want to be leader to.

Mewtwo: Alright then, time to vote.

Mewtwo: 4 votes Hihidaruma, 2 votes Tabunne. Your new leader is Hihidaruma.

Announcer Guy: So meet us next time on survivor. We will have our first challenge and our first tribal council. Who will win and who will go home. Only one way to find out.


	3. Day 2

Sorry for no updates in a while. I went on Christmas vacation and got a few games so I've been pretty distracted. I know, excuses excuses. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Announcer: Welcome back to Survivor: Mystery Dungeon. First, let's see what the Isshu team is up to.

Tsutarja: Bachuru, Choroneko, I need to speak to you two.

Choroneko: Yeah, what is it?

Tsutarja: The others are all forming an alliance. The three of us are the only ones who still don't have one. I think that we need to form one so the three of us can survive.

Bachuru: Alright, but who do we take out first.

Tsutarja: Hopefully we don't have to worry about that, but if we do lose it should be someone from Hihidaruma's alliance. Theirs is the biggest and therefore the biggest threat.

Choroneko: So who's in the alliance.

Tsutarja: Hihidaruma, Waruvile, and Zorua.

Bachuru: Alright we should go for Waruvile. I don't think it is wise to take out the leader and Zorua doesn't seem like he would cause us problems.

Tsutarja & Choroneko: Alright

Tsutarja: [Excellent, now I just have to get Tabunne and Kibago to vote for Waruvile. I should vote with Hihidaruma's alliance. If their isn't 4 votes for their choice they'll know that someone wasn't loyal. Hopefully Waruvile will lose whatever kind of tie-breaker they have.]

* * *

Announcer: Ooh, pretty sneaky. Will his plan work, and for how long? Find out next time on.. Naw I'm just joshing you time to see the Hoenn team.

Kirlia: We got our shelter built now, so who wants to volunteer to go get fish and berries.

Slakoth: Ninjask and Vibrava seems like the best candidates to gather berries since they can fly.

Kirlia: Good point. Would you two mind?

Ninjask: I suppose

Absol: Me and Mudkip will go fishing.

Kirlia: Very Well.

Mudkip: Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Absol: Relax Mudkip, it will be fine.

* * *

Mewtwo: Everybody come to the center of the island. The first challenge is about to begin.

Mewtwo: Before I announce what the challenge is, I will announce the rewards. There will be 3 results from this challenge. 1. The 5th place team will vote off one of their members. 2. the 1st place team will send someone from the 2nd place team to exile island, where there is a hidden invincability idol. And 3. The winning team will win 8 sets of sleeping bags and pillows.

Piplup: Alright, we gotta win this challenge.

Mewtwo: For the first challenge, it will be something simple. Nobody will even have to do anything. The winner will be who built the best shelter, which should already be built.

Piplup: Crap

Mewtwo: I will be the judge. Only the team leaders will follow me so come with me to the Kanto camp.

* * *

Mewtwo: Nice roof, strong wall, sturdy. It seems kind of small though. I'll give it a 6/10.

Pikachu: *starts sweating*

Mewtwo: Next let's see the Johto camp.

* * *

Mewtwo: A log cabin. Seems cozy and sturdy. A few rooms and plenty of space. Lets's say 9/10 putting you in first place and pushing Kanto to second.

Quilava: Yes I am winning this thing.

Pikachu: Man. It's okay, I can still get second.

Mewtwo: Okay Kirlia. Just one big room. Decent size, but doesn't seem to have much privacy. Also doesn't seem as sturdy as the previous 2. I'll give it a 4/10

Pikachu: Great.

Kirlia: Darn

* * *

Mewtwo: Garchomp, this doesn't seem that good at all. It appears that you just stood a bunch of wood against each other and placed more wood on top. It doesn't seem much more useful than a tree. It will only provide you with shade and some resistance against wind. You should hope that there is no strong storms. 2/10, putting you in last place.

Garchomp: I suspected as much.

Mewtwo: Holy cow! This place is a freakin mansion. How did you do this.

Hihidaruma: My trainer came from a family of carpenters, so I've learned from him.

Mewtwo: Seems to have worked. 10/10

Quilava: What!

**Announcer: Results; 1st Isshu, 2nd Johto, 3rd Kanto, 4th Hoenn, 5th Sinnoh

* * *

**

* * *

Mewtwo: Now that everybody is back together, Hihidaruma, who from the Johto team would you like to send to exile island.

Waruvile: I think we should send Sunkern, he doesn't seem like he would be able to get the invincibility idol easily.

Hihidaruma: Very well, we shall send Sunkern.

Mewtwo: Sunkern, you will find a boat waiting at the dock to take you to Exile Island. Sinnoh, when I call you, you will return here for a campfire and the vote.

Announcer: Let's see how Sinnoh is dealing with their loss.

* * *

Ryperior: All right, whose fault is it that we lost.

Lucario: I think it's yours, you were the one that said it's good enough.

Ryperior: You were the first one to say it was done.

Lucario: We were short on time, maybe if Bidoof and Buneary helped.

Ryperior: If they helped it would most likely end up worse.

Buneary: Excuse me?

Mewtwo: sinnoh, It is time to vote. Come to the campfire.

* * *

Lucario: [It's your fault we lost] (Ryperior)

Buneary: [You're saying I'm useless?] (Ryperior)

Ryperior: [If you weren't so worried about time.] (Lucario)

Mewtwo: The votes are in. First vote Lucario. Second Ryperior. Third Ryperior. 4th Buneary. Thats 1 vote for Buneary and Lucario, 2 for Ryperior. Next votes, Lucario, Lucario, Ryperior. Thats 3 for Ryperior and Lucario and the final vote is for...

Lucario: Get on with it.

Mewtwo: I'm taking a dramatic pause. Ryperior, get your things and get out of here.

Ryperior: I'm out this early? If I knew the challenge was for the shelters I would have done a better job.

* * *

Announcer: And now let's see Sunkern on Exile Island

Sunkern: Hmm, let's see the clue, "Where the path breaks off search the area between the two paths." Hmm, seems easy enough, I'm at the fork so the idol must be among these boulders.

Sunkern: *after hours of searching* I don't get it, it should be easy enough to find something by a rock. Maybe it's under one of them? *uses vine whip to move boulders*

Announcer: Did Sunkern find the idol, how big of a disadvantage will the Sinnoh team be at. Find out next time.


End file.
